The Wild Moon
by BlueberryPancakes
Summary: Jack has a suprise for James... Rated High R or M. Sparrington slash


Prompts from the LJ Sparrington Community Fest:

26. Jack isn't as sexually experienced as he likes everyone to think.

7. James likes cake.

8. Jack likes cake.

Of course, in my natural fashion, I came across the prompts far after the contest/fest was over, but wrote anyway. :)

Enjoy!

The Wild Moon

The _Black Pearl_ rocked gently from side to side in the lightly swelling waters just off the coast of Tortuga. She was anchored there while the crew was given a well-earned shore leave and the Captain a lie-in with his favorite guest.

"What would ye mates back in Port Royal say if they knew where ye was, right now, eh love?" Jack Sparrow idly drew his fingers through his lover's brown hair, smiling as he noticed that he had started to let it grow out a bit more.

A snort. "Admiral James Norrington, in the arms of his sworn enemy, Captain Jack Sparrow? They'd swear it was just a galley packet started by one of the immature midshipman. They're only boys, after all."

"An' what would ye 'ave ta say 'bout it?"

"Tell my own version… dirty it up, of course. Then laugh and say they could have had some real fun with it."

"Ye'd dirty it up and tell it?"

"Well, only to Andrew and Teddy, but yes."

"Who are ye and what 'ave ye done with me Jamie?"

"You happened, Jack. And don't call me Jamie."

"I've finally broken yer repressed self, I see. 'M rather proud 'o that fact…"

"I maintain that I had in it me all along. It was just hidden."

"Repressed. Very, very repressed. 'S all the same wif ye Navy boys."

"And you would know?"

Silence was his answer.

"I shouldn't ask, but curiosity has once again gotten the better of me-"

"'S how ye came ta know me, weren't it, love? Good things do come from curiosity."

"And it killed the cat." James finished dryly. "As I was saying, I shouldn't ask, but I must admit, I'm rather curious: how many others have there been, before me?"

Jack didn't answer immediately. He lightly traced his fingertips across James's bare shoulder, resting his chin against the top of his head as they lay together.

James could hear the other man's heartbeat as he lay with his head against his chest. A flutter. "Jack…?" He asked softly, looking up. He had hit a nerve, though in what way he wasn't sure.

"Ye've 'eard the stories, I suppose?"

"You roped together a couple of sea turtles with rope made of human hair from your back. I've heard _stories_, Jack, tales fabricated from rum and sun exposure. Never the truth… Never from you." James nestled his head back down, closing his eyes for a moment.

Jack fidgeted beneath him, but didn't answer.

"Tell me." James prodded gently, "Don't worry about frightening me away. I'm here to stay, Jack, you know that. I don't care how many others they have been before me. You're a pirate- its in your nature. I've come to terms with it long ago."

"'S not what ye think, love." Jack told him quietly.

"Then what is it, Jack?"

"Ye've 'eard the stories. Some 'ave truth, some don't."

"Do you want to know about me?" James asked, "You know mostly stories about me, as well."

"'S not completely true, love." Jack shifted slightly, "I know yer James Landon Norrington of the British Royal Navy, ye sailed ta the Caribbean and were immediately enamored wif it. It became yer home. Yer best mates 'ave ne'er strayed from yer side and they ne'er will, if they can 'elp it. Ye like ta lie on a bench in yer garden in the sun and nap, like a cat. Ye 'ave a cat, named Jack. Ye like sunsets an' makin' love a' midnight. When you're upset your ears get red… And that Lizzie lost a great deal more than she thought she did when she gave ye up fer 'er dear William." He grinned.

"You left out the part when a certain Commodore almost jumped off the railing of the _Interceptor_, insisting he saw a mermaid after accidentally overindulging in his rum ration."

"What stopped ye?"

"Those two mates you said would never leave my side."

"Glad they 'eld up their part o' the friendship."

James snorted, "I think they enjoyed it far too much. I still haven't lived that down. And honestly, it didn't take both of them tackling me and tying me to my bed to knock some sense back into me."

"They only done what I would'ave love."

"You have different intentions." James sighed. "And you haven't answered my question."

"What question, love?"

"I asked if you wanted to know about me… before you."

"I won' ask ye ta tell me anythin' ye don't want ta say."

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't want you to know."

"E'en ye can surprise me sometimes, love."

"There's only been one." James said softly.

Jack waited for a moment. "Ye regret it, love?" His voice was scarcely above a whisper, detecting a strange hint in his lover's voice.

"No." James smiled slightly. "It was only once. I had just turned eighteen, he was barely sixteen. We were serving as midshipmen together."

"Young love, eh?"

James laughed quietly, "No… It was after celebrating our first shore leave in months overly much."

Jack wanted to ask who it was, but stopped. Jamie would tell him what he wanted him to know.

"It was Andrew." James told him, knowing he wanted to ask, but probably wouldn't.

"Yer mate?"

"My mate." James nodded into his chest. "He moaned Teddy's name. I woke up before he did, the next morning, and… I came to my senses about what happened, and I left… I knew he had feelings for Teddy, even if he didn't quite know himself."

"Did he know it was ye?"

"No. I never told him. It was what we both needed, then. I didn't want him to regret it, so I just let him think whatever he wanted to. Later I heard them talking… Teddy told him he only left because he was afraid Andrew wouldn't feel the same in the morning's light. Andrew believed him. Teddy might have his suspicions, but I never told a soul. They've been inseparable ever since."

"Andrew and Theo are bedmates?"

"Yes."

"I knew it."

James laughed, "You're incorrigible, Jack."

"But ye love me, anyway."

"Despite my better judgment."

"An' why's that, love? 'Cause I be a pirate? We scallywags are nothin' but ruthless plunderer's, who fox all the wenches we can fin' in all the ports we sail ta?"

"No. I know you better than that, now. You wouldn't have anyone who wasn't just as willing as you. I say that because you are indeed a pirate. You're free. Why would you care to be chained to only one other?"

"Ye see it that way? That I be chained ta ye?"

"I don't. But do you? You don't have to abide by the laws and rules of society. You could have as many lovers as you please, all of them waiting at a port for your return."

"I wouldn' take that, I'm 'appy wif just ye. I'd ne'er cheat ye so, Jamie."

"Hmm." James muttered sleepily.

"Really, mate."

"I believe you."

"Against yer better judgment?"

"No. You wouldn't lie… to me."

"What makes ye say that? I've lied ta ye before."

"Not about such things. Not about things that matter."

Jack nodded.

"Why won't you tell me? You keep dodging the question. Do you really fear what my response will be? Surely you know me better than that, by now, Jack. I won't run away. I won't leave you… Not now."

"'S not that, love." Jack shook his head again. He sighed, "Ye've 'eard the stories. Ye know they be tales. The truth is… there haven't been, that many others… Only a few."

"Men or women?"

"More women, but both."

"Who was your first?"

"'E was a childhood mate o' mine. Found 'imself on the wrong end o' a cannon not long after. Privateers attacked our ship. Only a couple o' us made it out alive."

"I'm sorry."

"'S been a long time, love." Jack brushed it away. Sometimes, it still hurt to think of him, but it was in the past, and he had moved on, he had to. Besides, now he had all that mattered lying in his arms.

"What about the others?"

"A drunken escapade in Singapore… Some more in Tortuga. I'm sure ye've 'eard o' Scarlett an' Giselle."

"Not too popular with them, anymore."

"Yeh, well… 'S the nature wif whores, I suppose. They was still quite new a' it back when I went wif them."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"If ye want it ta be."

A scoff.

"An' then there were an o'er enthusiastic lad, be'ore I came o'cross the _Pearl_."

"So few, for a pirate. I had assumed there would be a string of colorful names spanning the continents."

"That's where the stories come in, love."

"Hmm."

"An' then I came o'cross a certain Commodore as ye put it… There wouldn' 'ave been time fer any exploits wif ye on me tail, anyway."

"Did you know where your compass pointed, that first time I held it?"

"I saw it, but I weren't sure what exactly it meant. It points ta yer heart's greatest desire, but just 'cause it were pointin' ta me don' mean much. Ye could 'ave desired nothin' more than for me ta swing."

"That's what I originally thought."

"But time proved ye wrong."

"Why else do you think I let you go?"

"An' here I were, thinkin' ye just had a kind 'eart."

"I would not have let such emotions have that much of a barring on my duties as a Commodore."

"But ye would, now, as a' Admiral?"

"Things change."

"Indeed they do."

"If you haven't had many lovers, then where did you learn all those tricks with your tongue?" James asked, after a moment.

"I could ask the same o' ye. Ye've had one night, where ye was drunk, be'ore meself. Where did _ye_ learn all the tricks ye know?"

"I maintain I had it in me all along. What's your story?"

Jack merely snorted in response.

James sat up, looking down at his lover, a soft smile crossing his clean-shaven face.

"I still think ye looked quite fetchin' wif a beard." Jack told him, raising his arms and putting his hands behind his head.

James raised an eyebrow. "You liked the drunken sot look?"

"Not the drunken sot- the wig had to go, 'o course. But the scruffy look… now there be the look fer ye, love."

"Indeed."

"Oi!" Jack jerked up suddenly, pushing James to the side unceremoniously in his haste to stand.

"Jack!" James protested, brushing his loose hair away from his eyes, "What are you…" He trailed off, seeing the pirate quickly disappear behind the separating screen. There was some muffled shuffling and the charting table loudly scooted a couple of inches. He stared. "I don't want to know." He grumbled and lay back down. Perhaps he would use this little leave for what everyone thought he was using it for- much needed rest.

Jack returned. "Awe, Jamie. Come on, love… ye can't be sleepin' now! The night's only begun!"

James cracked an eye open. Was that? He opened his eyes and sat up, propping himself up on his elbows.

Jack grinned.

"Jack… what are you… why do you… Is that what I think it is?" James's mouth opened and closed as he shook his head.

"Ye look cute when ye doin' yer fish impression, Jamie." Jack teased. "I thought it fittin', considerin' ye'd be comin' ta see ol' Jack after so long away…" He came to sit on the bed, setting the ornate silver platter between them.

James looked at it for a long moment. He looked back up at Jack. "It's a cake."

"Good observation, love!" Jack rolled his eyes skyward, "Yes, me love, it is, indeed, cake. An', if I not be mistakin'… its yer favorite." He dipped a finger into the frosting, raising it to James's lips.

He could smell the rich chocolate. He kept his mouth closed, despite the temptation waving before him. He tilted his head away slightly, frowning.

"It's not wedding cake, is it?"

Jack's smile fell, "No…" He said slowly, lowering his hand. He looked at his prize. It was quite ornate. "Why?"

James shook his head, "I'd feel at least slightly bad for depriving some already nervous bride her wedding cake. Among other things."

"I wouln' be that cruel. Jus' handy work from some cook from roun' the last port we stopped at." Jack shrugged.

James nodded once. "In that case…" He leaned forward and slowly, deliberately, closed his mouth around Jack's frosting covered fingers.

Jack felt the heat begin to pool with each flick of James's tongue, which ended all too soon.

James reached for the small cutting knife on the opposite side of platter and cut a square, lifting it into his hand.

Jack grinned as his lover carefully fed it to him.

A wicked grin crossed James's face and he spread his fingers, letting the last bites of cake fall through, landing in Jack's lap. "Oops." He whispered, his breath hot against Jack's face as he leaned close, teasingly. He slowly drifted down his lithe, tanned torso.

Jack gasped, feeling the hot mouth close around his already attentive member. He heard James chuckle darkly. "Love…" He moaned when he flicked his tongue across the velvety flesh.

James knew how Jack reacted, knew how and when and were to tease. He bit down lightly and drew his teeth along his length, eliciting a hiss. He grinned and pulled back, letting Jack slide out of his mouth.

Jack made to protest the loss of the hot mouth, but James kissed him, silencing him.

"Your turn, love."

Jack shuttered as the cooling night air hit his wet member. "Ye be the death o' me, James." He growled, taking a handful of the cake and smearing it across the Admiral's chest, tracing the defined muscles there. "It seems we both be clumsy tonight…" He dipped his head.

James arched his back as Jack's talented tongue teasingly roamed across his chest, greedily lapping up the sticky mess. "Jaaaack…" He moaned.

Jack deftly lifted James's long legs onto his shoulders, holding his shaft against the curve of his arse. He reached one hand down between his lover's legs, taking hold and stroking. He used his free hand to fumble for the vial they had made much use of earlier. His long fingers closed around it, as he continued his ministrations with his other hand. He quickly poured the last of the vial's contents over his fully erect member, pulling his hand away from James for only a moment to spread the slick oil.

James pressed his head back into the pillow, letting out a low, guttural groan as Jack entered him in a single, swift thrust, thankful again for their escapades only hours before. He rocked his hips, grinding them against Jack's.

Jack bent down and met his waiting mouth. He tasted the light hint of chocolate and the hint of salt, the subtle mixture of tastes that he had become so accustomed to as his lover's taste.

James breathed heavily, hands clenching the sheets tightly. He writhed and bucked his hips wildly, drawing Jack closer to him with each thrust.

Jack groaned, feeling the squeeze of his lover around him. He nipped at his lips, the coarse hair roughing up James's clean-shaven face. He felt the passion build and the rhythm fell away. He pulled back and came forward hard, driving himself into James as hard as he could each time.

"James…" He groaned. His entire being pulled taut and with a heavy shutter he released deep within him.

James let out a muffled cry into his mouth as he tensed and came between them, adding to the sticky mess of cake and frosting.

Jack collapsed bonelessly on top of him, as his legs slid down off his shoulders, and he shifted to rest between them.

James breathed hard and Jack pressed a slow, gentle kiss against his sweat-slicked hairline.

"Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"How did you know I liked cake?"

The End


End file.
